Mew What?
by Rikku-Dark-Angel
Summary: My first fanfic. The aliens are gone yet the team finds out there is a new Mew wandering around. Finally, chapter 5 up! Chap. 5 summary: The team isn't sure if Kasai's a Mew or not, but some new enemies seem to have a sneaky plan.
1. The Start of a New Adventure

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy. Please don't flame me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Masaya would have the label 'Dork' posted on his forehead.

* * *

Chapter 1: The End of a Battle, the Start of a New Adventure

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" was what sounded through the forest. Looking closer beyond the trees, five teen girls stood in front of a large monster. The monster was a kirema anima. It was strange. Even though the aliens were gone, animas have still been showing up, coming more and more all the time. The girl who had yelled had bright blue hair, and was holding some sort of heart arrow with wings. Her hair was in two buns, perfectly round on each side of her head, and had wings and a bird's tail. She was the Mew Mew Mint.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" yelled another one of the girls. She had bright green hair, and a matching green outfit. The weapons she was holding, two green sphere-shaped things with a symbol on each. This girl was none other than Lettuce.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" came another cry. This one was from a younger girl. Her hair was a bright yellow, and she was holding two rings. With monkey ears and a tail, she was wearing a slightly darker shade of yellow. This Mew Mew was Pudding.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" was another yell. This one came from Zakuro, a brightly purple haired teen. She had on a violet outfit, and held a cross that had turned into a whip-like weapon, and she had wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Strawberry Check!" was the attack that finished the monster off. That cry came from none other than Ichigo, the leader of the group. She had bright pink hair and a matching outfit. The weapon she was holding was shaped like a heart, and had a little bow-looking thing on it. On top of her head were black cat ears, and she had a matching black tail.

As they changed back to their human appearances and started walking back to the café, Ichigo wiped her forehead.

"I sure hope Ryou is happy with this, he really needs to cut us some slack once in a while." She said sighing, and the others just nodded in agreement.

"He's been giving us nothing but nonstop missions all week." Mint complained as she walked next to Zakuro.

As they finally entered Café Mew Mew, they all went into the back room. Minutes later, they came out about one at a time, walking to tables and taking orders. Just as Pudding was about to try a new, even more dangerous trick, Ryou came running from the basement.

"Emergency meeting," was all that he said before walking back down the steps.

The girls sluggishly made their way down the basement steps. They knew that this could only mean another mission. When they were all huddled around, Ryou told them the big news.

* * *

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled, utterly astonished. 

"That's right," Ryou said simply. "A new Mew."

"But, you said that you used only five endangered species samples." Lettuce said, thinking with a worried look.

"I know, we did only used five," Ryou had walked over to the computer that Keiichiro was at. "Apparently, there was some kind of after fire, which we've only been able to detect by now. I'm guessing that it was waiting for something."

"Why would a new member just show up now? The aliens are gone. I mean, _we_ should have even lost our powers." Mint remarked.

"It is quite strange, I'm not really sure of it myself." Keiichiro spoke up at this point, turning to all of them. "All we've been able to tell is that she attends you school, Ichigo."

"How do we find her?" Pudding asked, hopping around at all the excitement.

"All we can think to do will really be up to Ichigo," Ryou said, turning to her. "You'll have to investigate you're school, look for new students, ask people about anything they find suspicious, whatever you can do to uncover something."

"So basically this is like another mission?" Ichigo said, sighing as she already knew the answer. She had school the next day, so she figured she might as well get started by asking Masaya. She had wanted to see him anyway.

Just that moment they heard the café doors open. Ichigo hurried up the stairs, the other girls following after her. Ichigo walked over to the front doors, seeing Masaya standing there.

"Oh, hi Masaya." She said to him.

"Hey, how's everything going?" He looked over and smiled.

"Really great," she walked over, and the girls continued to work as complaints came in. Everyone except Mint, of course. It was time for her afternoon tea. "Hey, Masaya…" Ichigo started, and Masaya looked at her with a 'what is it?' expression. "Is there a new girl at school?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Not that I know of…" he continued to think. "Actually," he said after a while. "I think there was a girl wandering around, and she looked kinda lost. Maybe you can start with her." Ichigo nodded.

"This late in the year it would be really strange for people to get lost." She agreed.

"Waitress!" someone called. Ichigo immediately turned, seeing that Pudding just broke a bunch of plates doing a trick, and that Lettuce had a difficult time cleaning without tripping. "I'll be right there," she said after sweat dropping. She then turned back to Masaya.

"Sorry, gotta get to work." She said.

"No problem, club has practice later, so I'll see you then?" He sort of half asked this, because he then turned after waving. Ichigo waved back and turned after he disappeared through the doors.

She sighed. It was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

Rikku: Well? What do you think? 

Kish: Hmm…I think you should put me in it.

Rikku: I told you, you probably won't show up until a later chapter. (Note: **Probably**, I'm still in the process of thinking past the third chapter.)

Kish: ……I still think I should be in it.

Please R&R! Again, first fanfic so don't flame me if you didn't love it!


	2. New Girl at School

Second chapter everybody! I sure do hope you all like it! Sorry for the late update…

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Girl at School**

Ichigo yawned as she walked through the door to her morning classroom, greeting her friends as she sat down. During the night she had thought about what Masaya had said. Sighing, she got out a notebook and some other supplies.

'_I wonder who this new girl really is.' _She thought. Just then, a young girl with red hair stepped through the doorway of the class.

Her hair reached down a little past her shoulders, and one side was tucked behind her ear. She had on the normal school uniform and black shoes, a lavender pack hanging from her shoulders.

She stepped towards the teacher and whispered something, a half-shy, half-serious look on her face. He nodded, turning to the class. "Students," he began, getting their attention.

Ichigo stared at the girl as their teacher spoke. "This is our new student, Kasai." _'At least I have a name to follow. That's gotta be her." _She thought. The teacher looked around the class, and Ichigo looked beside her; the only empty seat in the class.

'_Oh man, why me?'_ She sort of sunk down in her seat, hoping that this girl wouldn't have to sit next to her. But sure enough, the teacher spotted the seat in an instant, pointing to it.

"You can sit right over there, next to Ichigo. Ichigo, would you mind showing Kasai around after school?" Of course Ichigo knew she would be forced to, her only reply was a weak nod as Kasai sat down next to her, setting her pack lightly on the ground beside her, as if something valuable were in it. She merely looked ahead, not even glancing at Ichigo as she stared at her. Once, Ichigo could have sworn she saw the pack move, but merely shrugged it off after a moment.

* * *

"And that's basically it." Ichigo said as she finished walking through one of the school buildings, Kasai trailing behind her. She had remained silent the entire time of the small tour, and Ichigo felt a little uneasy around her. 

Hoping she might be able to make conversation, Ichigo mustered up her courage and turned to Kasai, saying politely, "If you want, you can come to the café I work at sometime."

Kasai looked around a bit, memorizing where everything Ichigo had shown her was. After a long minute, she remained looking in the distance and said, "Maybe…"

"Well, here." Ichigo gave her a small card with the address on it, and Kasai accepted it, shoving it into a pocket on her bag.

"Anyway, I must be going." Kasai said, still looking in the same direction as before. She walked off, out of the school's campus area, and towards the outskirts of the city.

Ichigo suddenly remembered about work. After the time she had spent showing Kasai around, she could only hope she wasn't going to be late.

* * *

"Kasai? Sounds interesting," Mint remarked as she sipped a cup of tea. 

"Kind of creepy, really. She's always quiet, and doesn't talk to anyone. I only got six word out of her all day," Ichigo sighed. The girls had gathered around, listening to the story.

"Well, we've got to track her down before something happens." Ryou and Keiichiro came from the basement. "The next Anima attack could be anytime, especially since you've already found her."

Ichigo nodded, and rushed off to work as a call for a waitress came from a customer's table.

Suddenly, the door to Café Mew Mew opened, and Kasai stood in the doorway. Ichigo looked up, and leaned over to whisper something to Lettuce since she was close. "That's her, Kasai." She said.

Kasai looked at the little card Ichigo had given her, as if making sure she had come to the right place. Ichigo approached, greeting her cheerfully. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

Kasai mumbled a reply, and Mint walked over, obviously interested. "Please excuse Ichigo, she tries to be cheery when she's nervous," She said casually, as if Kasai was someone they all knew instead of a customer.

"Uh, yeah…" Kasai said, eyeing them all suspiciously. Pudding offered her a seat at a nearby table, and Kasai accepted.

* * *

After a short meal and a weird experience, Kasai walked out of Café Mew Mew and toward the park. Ichigo had told her to come back sometime soon. _'Don't count on it,'_ Kasai thought, giving a small wave over her shoulder. She still had her pack over her shoulder, and as the girls watched her leave, they all saw as something inside it moved again, just like Ichigo had that morning.

* * *

Kish: Ooo, what's in the bag? 

Rikku: You're just gonna have to read and find out -Grin-

Kish: Nooo! You must tell me now! -Summons a bunch of aliens to attack-

Rikku: -Takes out a notebook and eraser, erasing some stuff-

Kish: -Aliens disappear- Hey! How'd you do that?

Rikku: You forget:I'm the WRITER!

Kish: Oh… Will you tell me what's in the bag yet?


	3. Transformation

Yay, third chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

Kasai sat down on a park bench and sighed lightly. _'Well, they sure are a weird bunch,'_ She thought, referring to the Mew crew. She had set her bag down beside her, and just then a furry head popped out.

"Hey Sakura," She said as she pet the creature on the head. It climbed out, revealing a long, brown, furry body; a brown ferret. The ferret, Sakura, climbed up Kasai's arm and on her shoulder, making a little perch.

Kasai crossed her legs and looked up at the sky. "What do you think of them?" She seemed to be asking Sakura. Sakura made a little chattering noise, as if replying to the question.

"Yeah, I guess they're as normal as people get. Heck, some people think I'm a red-headed Goth…" She chuckled a bit to herself.

A moment later, Sakura's head perked up, looking in the direction of a surrounding forest. She ran off Kasai's shoulder and down her arm, scurrying into the forest. Less than a second later, Kasai was up and running after her.

"Sakura!" She yelled, just barely managing to keep up with the little animal. "Get back here!"

* * *

Ryou came through the door of the basement, approaching the Mews. "We're closing; tell all of the customers to leave as soon as possible." 

"Don't tell me, an anima?" Ichigo asked with an exasperated sigh. Ryou just nodded.

"Come down when you're all done." He disappeared through the basement door again.

"We might be able to find Kasai nearby, supposing she hasn't moved far since her visit here…" Keiichiro trailed off, Ryou looking over his shoulder at the lit-up computer screen.

"Alright, let's kick some butt and find out new partner!" Pudding cheered.

"You don't suppose the anima was the thing inside her bag, do you?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

Mint nodded, "Yes, it looked like something was moving in there." Suddenly, a small red dot that was on the computer screen started flashing, attracting their attention.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"The anima's attacking. It's in the forest near here. Mew Mews…" He trailed off, giving them the order to get on it.

* * *

"Sakura, get back here!" Kasai yelled. She was close to losing her, so she ran harder. After a long minute, Sakura was out of view. Kasai stopped and breathed heavily as she placed a hand on a nearby tree. 

A screech came from Sakura a moment later, and Kasai didn't hesitate to run after the noise. Sakura had been infected with a kirema anima, standing eight feet tall and lashing out its huge claws.

Kasai stared in both horror and worry at her friend, stepping backfrom the vicious creature. "Sakura!" She yelled out, figuring that to be the only alternative.

* * *

The Mews were all outside the café. As soon as they heard the yell they ran off into the forest. "That must've been Kasai!" Ichigo said, loudly enough for all of them to hear. 

"But who's Sakura?" Lettuce asked no one in particular. All that came as a reply was silence.

The Mews soon reached the clearing and stopped, looking around for Kasai. She was on the ground, her arm held up in front of her with three large claw marks on it, wincing as the pain surged through her arm and blood dripped to the ground.

She stared up at the Mews, but couldn't help thinking they all looked familiar…

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Ichigo said, flashing a peace sign before turning back to the monster-Sakura.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kasai asked, worried for her friend.

"How dare you attack this innocent girl?" Ichigo said. "For your evil actions, we'll make you pay!" They all said in unison.

"Ribbon--"

"Stop!" Kasai yelled, getting to her feet. "Don't hurt her." She said weakly, walking slowly over to get in between them both.

Sakura raised a clawed paw again and swiped it across her back, tearing through part of her shirt and leaving similar claw marks as the ones on her arm. Kasai fell to the ground, wincing as the pain rushed to her head, causing her to pass out.

Lettuce and Zakuro rushed over to her, helping to get her out of the way. Sakura was about to attack again, but Mint made the first move.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" She yelled, sending a beam of light towards the animal. Sakura fell back with a growl, striking again. The girls dodged with ease, and Zakuro found an opening.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" She yelled, but Pudding jumped in right after her.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun! Pudding Ring Inferno!" She trapped the infected animal in her inferno attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled, sending the final blow to Sakura. She and the anima were separated, Masha flying over to the alien and picking it up in his mouth.

As Masha flew off to the café, Lettuce knelt down beside Kasai, a worried look on her face. "Do you think she's alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll take her back to the café and wrap up those wounds." Mint said. "But I don't get it. If she's a Mew, why didn't she transform or anything?"

"I don't think she had the energy to," Zakuro spoke up. "She passed out before the power could have a chance to activate."

The girls nodded in agreement, and Lettuce helped Kasai up, putting an arm around her shoulders. Pudding went on the other side of her and they all made their way back to the café.

* * *

Rikku: See? You got to find out what was in the bag. Happy now? 

Kish: -Nod- But what about Kasai? Is she gonna die? Is she really a Mew Mew? What's gonna happen? –Puppy eyes-

Rikku: Oh, stop complaining. You'll find out soon enough!

Kish: But the suspense! –Curls up in a ball and rocks back and forth-

Rikku: … -Twack-


	4. Visit

Alright, fourth chapter! If anyone can tell me, do you have to put a disclaimer on _every_ chapter? –Sweat drop-

Rikku: Sorry for the delay everyone… Pretty much had extensive writer's block for half a week, and it's been driving me crazy!

Kish: Calm down… 0.o

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMM**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Visit**

Kasai woke with a start and winced slightly as the pain from her injuries rushed back to her.

She sat up weakly and looked around again, remembering what had happened before she blacked out. She was lying on a makeshift bed in a dark room with computers and monitors.

"So you're finally awake." A voice came from the darkness. Ryou walked over to her from a computer monitor.

"Who are you? And what happened to Sakura?" Kasai replied, trying to stand up.

"Take it easy," Ryou said calmly. "If you're talking about that little furball, it's playing with Pudding."

"Pudding?" Kasai stood up fully now. Her arm was bandaged, and she could feel similar bandages were binding the wound on her back.

Ryou just sighed at her stubbornness. "Come on," He said, leading her into the café.

Kasai looked around and remembered. "This is that café…"

Ryou just nodded, but pointed to Pudding when he spotted her. "That's Pudding. Go over and talk to her, I'm sure she'll know where your pet is."

Kasai nodded back, making her way over to the little girl bouncing around the room. Pudding stopped once she saw Kasai, and waved happily, running over.

"Hiya! I guess you're feeling better." Sakura popped out from behind Pudding's head, looking good as new. Pudding picked Sakura up and handed her back to Kasai. "She's lotsa fun!" Pudding said happily.

Kasai took Sakura, putting her on her shoulder. She remained silent, looking around as if she was searching for something. She found Ichigo's pink hair and walked over as if she didn't feel the slightest bit of pain.

Ichigo finally noticed her approach and smiled a bit. "You okay?"

Kasai just nodded. "Was… Was that you in the forest?"

"Uh," Ichigo was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah…" She said quietly, nodding.

There wasn't any customers left and the tables looked as if they had just been cleared off and cleaned up. A sunset could be seen shining through the windows, light orange and pink colors coating the clouds around the sun as it started to disappear behind a mountain.

Just then, the door to Café Mew Mew opened, and Kish, Pie, and Tart walked through. Kish was grinning, his hands behind his head, Pie was just continuing to walk, arms crossed, and Tart was smiling, looking around a bit.

"Hiya Kitty Cat!" Kish said to Ichigo as they approached, then looked over at Kasai. "Who's this?"

Kasai blinked, and then replied. "Kasai…" She said quietly. "What's with your ears?" She said, pointing to her own.

"They're aliens!" Pudding jumped in.

"It's true," Lettuce came over as well. "This is Kish, Pie and Tart. You see, they used to live on Earth a long time ago, but were driven away. When they returned, Earth was populated by Humans." She explained.

"…Okay. I've come to a conclusion." Kasai said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You're all crazy." She walked past them all, grabbing her bag which was sitting on an empty table. Sakura scurried after her, as she had climbed down sometime when Kasai was talking to Ichigo.

Tart picked Sakura up on her way, examining her. Sakura struggled to be let go, but Tart just blinked. "What's this thing?" He asked nobody specific.

Kasai stopped, then turned and walked back to them. She walked over and took Sakura, placing her on her shoulder. She then turned, walking toward the exit again without a word.

Tart sweat-dropped, then turned back to the girls. "What's up with her?"

"She's a Mew Mew, but she doesn't know it yet." Mint said simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"Is she another kitty?" Kish asked as he grinned again.

"We don't even know…" Ichigo trailed off.

Meanwhile, Pie had disappeared and they all looked around. "Where'd he go?" Tart asked.

Pie had left the café, and found Kasai lying in a tree not far. Sakura was off her shoulder, climbing around on the tree.

"So you're a Mew?" He asked. He had missed most of the conversation inside, but obviously caught the part about her being a Mew Mew.

"What?" Kasai said lazily, playing with a lock of her hair.

"You don't even know what your own kind is?" Pie said, leaning against the same tree boredly.

"All I know is that this is the weirdest place I've ever been to, as well the people." Kasai crossed her arms and stared at a cloud in the sky. Sakura had climbed onto Pie's shoulder, and Pie stared at the creature for a moment.

Kasai leaned over the side of the branch. "Heh, looks like Sakura's drawn to you." She lay back down. "Consider yourself lucky, she doesn't trust just anyone."

Pie grumbled a bit, but then remained silent.

"Well, I'll be going now." Kasai said after a long while. Sakura looked over and scurried back up the tree and onto Kasai's shoulder. Kasai jumped down from the branch and walked towards the forest.

Pie just shrugged after about half a minute of watching her and walked back to the café.

"There you are. Where'd you go?" Kish asked.

"Outside." Pie answered simply. Kish shrugged and turned back to Ichigo and the others. "So, what're you gonna do about her?" He asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "Don't know…"

* * *

Rikku: Yay! I got over writer's block! –Does a little dance-

Kish: -Rubs lump on head- Why'd ya have to go and hit me last time?

Rikku: -Stops dancing- Because.

Kish: …Because why?

Rikku: …

Kish: You're mean.


	5. A Plan: Part One

I updated! And it's a two-part thingy! Omigoshness! O-O

Note: Not all of the plot for this chapter and the next were thought of by me. Pippin (Not a member of fan fiction) helped me with most of the ideas. Much thankies!

**Disclaimer: **How I wish I owned TMM…

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Plan-Part One**

It's been exactly six months since Kasai was found by the Mew Mews. By now, she's been considered a friend to them, often visiting the café or talking to Ichigo at school. She smiles more often, and lets Sakura play with Pudding. Recent things have happened in those six months, however. _Another_ Mew Mew has been found, a girl named Berry. It seems that new villains have shown up, those that are creating more chimera anima.

They are called the Saint Rose Crusaders, and they have already tried to attack once. At the moment, Ichigo has returned from England and Berry is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew, along with her friend: Tasuku. Right now, Ryou and Keiichiro are wondering if they were right to believe that Kasai is a Mew. If she is, why hasn't the power activated by now? It could be that they made a mistake, and that's highly possible. Nobody's really sure what to do at the moment, and it's quite troubling…

* * *

Kasai sat at the table of the café, reading a book. A slight smile was curled across her lips, as if she was deep in thought. Sakura scampered around, and Kasai gently placed a hand on her head.

"Well, today's the day…" She told her pet, and Sakura looked up at her, blinking as if she understood. She closed her book and stood, walking towards the exit.

"Where 'ya goin'?" Pudding asked, running over.

"Oh, just thought I'd go for a walk." She replied with a smile. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?" Pudding nodded with a smile and ran back to work.

Sakura was perched on Kasai's shoulder and looked around boredly. "Relax; we'll be there in a minute…" Kasai assured her.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

* * *

Kasai walked through mansion doors. She approached a large circle of light on the floor, where four other figures, shrouded in darkness, stood in two lines on the side. "Well?" A voice asked, awaiting an answer to an unasked question.

Kasai stopped in the middle of the circle, bowing. "The one named Berry is unwell. Now may be the time to take action, but we must not underestimate the others' powers as well. They still have power, even if they are not the strongest."

"All right," The voice replied after a moment of silence. "We shall start tonight. Do _not_ take this out of hand. Every move counts."

"Understood." Kasai ended the long bow, stepping back into the darkness.

* * *

Kasai entered Café Mew Mew happily, the same book in hand. She sat down after greeting the Mew crew, opening it and starting to read. Zakuro leaned over Kasai's shoulder and peered at her book. "Brisingr?" She asked, pronouncing it perfectly, despite its strange spelling. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Kasai shut the book immediately, spinning around to face Zakuro. "Oh, it's a school project. We're studying and creating our own languages." She said with a smile.

"Hmm, whatever." Zakuro dismissed it with a slight wave of her hand. Kasai then suppressed a sigh of relief, turning back around. She opened the book once more, careful that no unwanted eyes would test her patience.

* * *

"Wow, what a long day…" Lettuce said, wiping her forehead. The Mews had closed for the day, and were starting clean-up. Kasai nodded in agreement, "You guys really work hard." She started toward the door with a wave, "I'll see you guys at school!" A second after the door swung shut, a scream sounded.

"Kasai!" Mint exclaimed, her and the others bursting through the door. They had transformed into Mew Mews and had weapons in hand. Kasai was sitting on the ground, arm held up like a shield and book a few feet away on the concrete. In front of her was Blue Bayou, the strong one of the Saint Rose Crusaders. He smirked slightly as the Mews appeared. "Well well, look who we have here…The Mew Mew crew to get in the way."

"We've defeated you before and we'll do it again!" Ichigo said triumphantly.

Blue Bayou chuckled. "We'll see about that. Of course, you won't be so eager to attack if I have your little friend." With that he grabbed Kasai's arm, holding her firmly.

"Ouch!" Kasai exclaimed as he kept a firm grip. She couldn't keep the look of terror from her face as she tried to escape him, but it was useless.

"You let go of her!" Pudding demanded angrily. He was right; as long as he had Kasai, they couldn't attack without hitting her as well.

Blue Bayou walked over to her book, picking it up. He opened it, flipping through a few pages. When he closed the book, he turned back over to the Mews. "There was no mistake thinking that this girl is a Mew Mew. So, if you want her back, you'll have to find her first." He smirked and disappeared with both Kasai and the book.

* * *

Kish: -Gasp- Suspense!

Rikku: Yesh, suspense makes the fanfic

Kish: Really?

Rikku: I don't know… .-.

Kish: Oh… Well, please review! We'll give you muffins if you do!


End file.
